


Someone Special

by bubble_bobb



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Seungwoo doesn't celebrate Christmas but he'd do anything to keep the love of his life happy, so he decides to surprise him.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Idk if this is good or not but it's here  
> I'm filling the 2Seung tag as best as i can  
> Hope you enjoy tho  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Let me know if you liked this or not in the comments or by leaving kudos, both is very much appreciated.  
> Have a wonderful day/night and happy holidays ❤
> 
> (Title: Wham!; Last Christmas)  
> +  
> Vietnamese translation now available!: [Here!](https://my.w.tt/Q0dSXcD1I2)

It's short after seven pm when Seungwoo finally finishes work and starts making his way outside the office building and to his house.

Most people wouldn't want to work on a day like this one but Seungwoo doesn't mind. He is actually excited to get paid extra for working more than he is meant to.

He shivers once he steps outside, realizing how cold and windy it actually is. It usually wasn't very snowy in Korea but this holiday season seems to be the opposite of not snowy.

He shrugs, his legs carrying him home. He doesn't walk for long, knowing the place he's about to reach is just few minutes away from his workplace. That's why he often went by foot.

Seungwoo sighs, his legs already yelling at him to rest. It's so cold. He adjusts the awfully heavy bag in his hand, knowing he has to be extra careful about the work stuff he has inside. 

He also knows he won't regret making it this uncomfortable to hold when he gets inside his house and greets his beloved half, finally letting his hands be free and empty for a few minutes.

He reaches their house and then the top of the stairs, fiddling with his keys before finally unlocking the front door and slipping inside.

The lovely smell of cinnamon and chocolate hits him as soon as he steps in and he smiles, his face warming up from the heat.

One of the not so many things he loved about this time of the year was the smell of trees and freshly baked sweets and most importantly-

"Happy holidays hyung!"

Seungsik. Seungwoo looks over his shoulder, turning around completely when he notices the younger man's figure approaching from behind him.

"Sikkie."

Seungwoo says happily, pulling the other close. Close enough to smell his vanilla scented hair. Seungsik lays his head on Seungwoo's shoulder, snuggling into his neck, giggling at how cold the older still is in that spot.

"How was work?"

He asks, fingers tangling in Seungwoo's jacket. Seungwoo only hums in response, enjoying the warmth of his partner instead of answering properly. A gentle nudge into his ribs makes him pull back and roll his eyes playfully.

"Good, tiring, as usual."

He says lowly, pulling back to drop his bag by the door and go into the kitchen, taking his clothing off on the way. Everything smells so nice, it makes Seungwoo smile even more, he is loving this.

He drops his jacket and beanie onto the couch, looking around at all the pretty things hanging around their house. 

During only those few hours that Seungwoo wasn't here Seungsik was able to make their home look a whole lot cuter and holiday-like. 

He notices the tiny and brightly decorated tree in the corner of their living room and chuckles. Is this what Christmas was about?

He never hid his believes from anyone but he usually wasn't the one to bring it up either. If someone asked him, he would simply answer but he never started such conversation.

And even though he didn't celebrate Christmas he knew Seungsik did, and seeing him this excited always made him happy.

They spent a few holidays together but Seungsik usually didn't decorate or even mentioned Christmas in front of Seungwoo. They were just enjoying their time with each other, alone.

"I got you something!"

Seungsik announces, interrupting the older's train of thoughts and clinging onto Seungwoo's arm like a baby koala. 

Seungwoo laughs, petting Seungsik's soft hair and running his fingers through it. He leans down, planting a butterfly kiss onto Seungsik's forehead.

"Great, because so did I."

That makes the younger stop and look up with his eyebrows furrowed and expression suddenly mad and confused.

"Hyung..."

He mumbles under his breath and Seungwoo laughs again, louder. Seungsik didn't like receiving gifts from him but Seungwoo always made sure he got him something.

They sit in the kitchen for a little while, enjoying their dinner and talking about their day before making it into the living room with laughs and giggles shared between them.

They sit down on the couch, snuggling close with their limbs tangled and fingers intertwined. Seungsik suddenly pulls away, making Seungwoo look at him in surprise.

"Wait here."

He says, getting up from the couch and hurrying upstairs into their shared bedroom. 

It takes the older only a few seconds before it all clicks and he smiles, standing to his feet to get the same thing from his bag. 

He slowly walks back, looking out of the window with a warm smile. He always felt a little bit happier when it snowed outside and today it seems like it wouldn't stop any time soon. 

He shakes his head with a chuckle, folding his leg under himself as he sits down on the couch. 

Seungsik soon also comes back into the living room, handing Seungwoo a neatly wrapped present that looks way too pretty to be unwrapped.

Seungwoo takes it into one hand, handing Seungsik his own with slightly shaky hands. He can't help himself but tear up a little, all of his emotions hitting him at once. This all seems like a dream but it's real, and Seungwoo's heart is hammering hard in his chest.

He notices how impatiently Seungsik is looking at him so he carefully tears open the red wrapping paper, smiling at the present hiding inside.

"Do you like it?"

Seungsik asks, his voice sounding unsure and worried. Seungwoo looks up, nodding his head, assuring the younger with his eyes.

Most people would describe it as too simple or that it isn't enough but it is just enough for him and he always loved simplicity. 

He takes out the sweater, putting it on as soon as it is out of its paper jail, smiling at how nice it feels on his skin. Most sweaters were itchy but not this one.

"I love it, baby."

He says, smoothing it down with his fingers and palms. He glances at the box in Seungsik's hands before locking their eyes again.

"Now, open yours."

He tells the younger, shifting closer unnoticeably. Seungsik nods, a fond smile painted on his face.

After a few seconds of fighting with the wrapping paper he finally gets to the gift itself, his eyes shining thanks to the flashing colors of their Christmas lights. 

He opens up the box, the smile falling down from his face almost immediately. He looks up at Seungwoo, his bottom lip trembling as he speaks.

"Is that.... an en-engagement ring?"

He asks, his voice now shaking. Seungwoo nods, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He shifts even closer, taking Seungsik's warm hand into his shaky one.

"Will you marry me?"

The younger pauses, making Seungwoo's heart skip a beat and blood run cold. Was this a mistake? Was he too fast?

A few seconds of just staring into each other's eyes later Seungsik nods with tears now freely escaping his eyes.

"Yes!"

He says, wrapping his arms around Seungwoo's neck and pulling him closer. Seungwoo sighs, nodding to himself.

"I will..."

Seungwoo smiles, bringing a hand up to Seungsik's back to rub it comfortingly and to stop his crying. This might be the best Christmas they've ever had and they surely won't forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
